


Thunder Rolls and Lightning Strikes

by laughingislovely



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Falling In Love, Famous Harry, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I promise, M/M, Normal Louis, Ordinary Louis, Popstar Harry, a lot of feelings, airport, basically love at first sight, but not a lot, harry makes him happy, louis is kind of sad, waiting for each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-14 23:05:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1282066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughingislovely/pseuds/laughingislovely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is a normal college student. Harry is in One direction. They have a chance meeting at an airport and immediately hit it off. They become long distance friends, but are not secretive about wanting more for their relationship. They know they have a future together, but just have to find out when it will be able to start.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I will follow you, even in a circle

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic! I hope you all like it. Please don't be afraid to tell me something I need to change or work on!
> 
> So I did change up their ages a little bit, don't hate me! Also, I know it might be random about where Louis is from, but I like Austin so. Please ignore the texting and calling international issues. I know it doesn't really work the way I have it in here. So if it makes you feel better just pretend they are talking on WhatsApp or whatever the thing is called. 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own or have any rights to One Direction, or any person, place, thing, or idea in this story. It is purely fictional and just for fan entertainment.
> 
> And if anyone has any ideas they want to share with me just let me know!

Rain used to make for really good days.

Louis used to love the rain.

Rain meant days when he could stay in and watch movies all day, or days when the thunder would feel like his heartbeat and he would snuggle up in bed and just listen. Or those days when it was over 100 degrees outside and he just needed to cool down a bit. Maybe when kids find puddles they can go splash around in, he would watch and wish it wouldn’t look weird for him to go jump in the puddles too.

Rain is usually reserved for bad days now.

Like when he’s running to class and forgets an umbrella so all of his expensive textbooks get ruined, or maybe it's just a bad day and the rain doesn't do anything to lift his spirits, just there to mock him. He just stops and stares at the sky and asks ‘ _WHY?_ ’

Rain can be life-changing too. But Louis tries not to think about how it changed his. And he really doesn’t like to think about _why_ he doesn’t like to think about it.

One thing people always associate rain with is those romantic scenes out movies. They always kiss in the street when it rains. Louis can’t really seem to understand what the rain does to make it a better kiss but we as humans eat it up.

Well, right now Louis could give a damn about romantic scenes. He just wants it to stop raining so he can get on his flight and go home.

But no. The rain won't let up and the flights keep getting pushed back. His plane was suppose to leave at 5:30pm and now the earliest it will leave is 8:00 and its only 6:00 right now. Usually Louis doesn't mind waiting in airports. He can easily be distracted with watching the planes take off and land. Oh but of course. No plane is taking off or landing. So he is sitting at the JetBlue gate at San Francisco International Airport and is stuck and bored and his knee fucking hurts. Thanks rain.

As he is sat staring out the window he watches two rain drops race to the bottom. Louis happens to glance away and sees Harry Styles looking at him. One Direction is waiting to catch a flight that has also been delayed. The British Airways gate is right across from his which makes his and theirs the only 2 gates in the terminal they are in. And even weirder... This is not the first time Louis has caught Harry Styles looking at him.

Louis knows their names but is not really a fan. But he does have some appreciation for their last album. It had a little bit of a more indie vibe. He likes a few songs off of it. But as he isn’t a big fan he doesn’t really know that much about them. Mainly only their names (Harry, Zayn, Liam, Niall), they are from England, they came off of X-Factor, and one of them just came out as bisexual 2 months ago. (At this point he is assuming it was Harry if the way he is staring at Louis is anything to go by.) If anyone says they don't know One Direction they are lying. If they aren't lying, then they have their head shoved so far up their own butt to be good for anyone. This band is everywhere at the moment, so there is really no way someone can't know who they are.

The curly headed one keeps looking over at Louis and he doesn’t really know what for. Yes Louis is gay, but has been told he doesn't really seem to be gay just by his appearance. Good thing Louis is swings that way because if not, it would get a little awkward for both parties.

Louis has been waiting for Harry to approach him but Harry hasn't and at this point Louis is getting tired of having holes burned into the side of his face plus his blatter is screaming at him, so he grabs his backpack and heads to the restroom. After he finishes, he decides to walk around for a bit, stretch his legs and possibly get some food, even though where his gate is there is only a small cafe, a convenient store, and the moving walk way. Airports are always a lot more entertaining when they have good restaurants or shops to occupy the time. Louis is trying not to be too disappointed but of course he would get stuck in a delay in the worst terminal he has ever been in!

He heads over to the escalator to ride up to the level which all of the stuff is on and right after he steps on he feels a presence behind him, then a deep, gentle voice saying, "Hello."

Louis turns around and is met by bright green eyes, crazy brown curls and Harry Styles. Louis looks at him and smiles with a nice, somewhat quiet, "Hey there." With the voice and face that Harry has, there is no way Louis could ever be anything but sweet and gentle towards him. "I'm Harry," he said with smile while reaching hand out for a handshake. Louis has heard about his notorious dimples but to see them actually up close is really something. "What a lovely accent you have there Harry. I’m Louis," he responds chuckling while shaking his (HUGE) hand. Harry lets out a laugh that could only be described as cotton candy. Fluffy and sweet and delicious.

"Thanks. I work really hard on it,” he winks. “Well Louis, how are you on this fine evening?" Harry makes his accent even more posh.

"Well I am just fine and dandy, you know having to wait around this airport is really making my night," Louis motions to the windows with his hand and rolls his eyes. They step off the escalator and continue walking towards the moving walkway.

"Yea, this really isn't helping us either when we already have like a 12 hour flight," Harry mutters with an unamused tone as he follows Louis towards the walkway.

"That fucking sucks!” Louis gasps out. He could not imagine having to sit on a flight for that long after this torture. “I only have a 3 and a half hour flight and I’m dreading it!" The shorter boy shakes his head with a slight chuckle.

They step onto the moving walkway and Louis turns to look at Harry, "So where are you headed right now? Or did you just grow some balls and decide to finally come talk to me?" The blue-eyed boy smirks at him.

Harry’s face slowly starts to heat up at Louis’ words but laughs. "I guess you could say that. I really did want to talk to you but Liam, Zayn, and Niall would have been able to see the whole thing down there and would never let me live it down."

Louis decides to play dumb to see how Harry reacts to someone not knowing who they are. "Oh who are they?" Because he knows Harry thought he knew who they were.

"Umm my band mates that are with me down there?" He phrases like a question as he starts to blush again.

"Oh wow! You're in a band? What are y'all called?" Louis tries to seem really surprised and hold in laughter that is threatening to come out at the look on Harry’s face. It isn't a look of a conceited, 'wow you really don't know who we are, everyone knows us' but more of a really confused, ' hmmm I thought everyone knew who we were oops I'm embarrassed' kind of look.

The taller boy glances at the ground as his face turns as red as a tomato, "umm we are called One Direction." He sounds so hesitant that Louis almost wants to give up on the joke. Almost.

Louis steps off the moving walkway and walks to the one that moves towards the way they just came and gets on as Harry follows. "Are y'all popular?"

"Oh um I guess," Harry scratches the back of his neck as he ducks his head, "we have a quite a bit of fans I would say. So I guess kind of?"

And at that look Louis cannot take it anymore. He bursts out laughing and Harry looks at him like he is crazy. This then spurs Louis on even more which causes him to bend over and clutch at his stomach. He has tears coming out of his eyes as Louis chances a look at Harry’s poor, pitiful, sweet face, "I know who you are!" He gets out between his laughter. "You’re Harry Styles from One Direction, and yes I do know who Liam, Zayn, and Niall are!" Louis tries to calm down his laughter so he doesn’t draw attention to them because Harry surely doesn’t need any more attention on him as it is.

"What?!” Harry practically shouts then looks around nervously before he continues quieter, “Oh god I felt really bad for just assuming you knew who we are! You fucker!” He points at Louis with a scowl on his face. “Geez I was so embarrassed! It's just most people know who we are and I just ugh!" He puts his face in his hands and starts laughing.

"Nah man! Yea I know you y'all are. I just wanted to see how you reacted to that. And let me tell you. Your face was priceless!" Louis gives him a pat on the shoulder.

"Well then since you know who we are, does that mean you're a fan?" Harry asks somewhat hopefully.

"Umm well I'm not, not a fan. But I can't say I listen to y'all a lot. It's not really my kind of music to be honest," Louis answers. "But your new album was good! I liked a few songs off of it quite a bit!"

His smiles widen a bit, "Yea? Which songs were they?"

"Hmmm I think my favorite is called Happily, but there was a couple others I enjoyed. Maybe called like Through the Dark, and Something Great. Is there songs called that on your album?" Louis says thoughtfully while tapping his chin as he was thinking.

"I wrote Happily and Something Great!" Harry rushes out excitedly. Louis startles and has to take a step to balance himself.

He looks so pleased with himself at this news, and it makes Louis feel so proud of him even only knowing him for 10 minutes.

"Really?! Well then look at that. You speak to me!" Louis says dramatically as he pretends to swoon. Harry laughs loudly at that.

They step off the walkway and go back to the other. Louis doesn't really know where else to go in the terminal so he just wants to ride around on this. Harry doesn't seem to notice. It makes Louis feel good because Harry doesn’t care where they are going but he still wants to follow Louis.

They each lean on one side of the walkway and look at each other. Harry breaks the silence, "Why do we keep riding on this and going back and forth?" He tilts his head to side out of confusion. His face looks so cute with a slight frown to his lips. Louis would really like to kiss it away but. Again, they’ve only known each other 10 minutes.

"I don't know. There isn't really anywhere else to go," The short one gestures the rest of the terminal they are in.

"Well we could go in to the cafe," Harry suggests.

"What is this Harry? You don't like my idea of entertainment?! How rude! You know you didn't have to follow me, you stalker!" Louis shakes his head in mock seriousness.

"Yes I am definitely 100 percent your stalker." The curly boy tells Louis with a hint of an amused smile.

"I knew it!” Louis exclaims with a fist pump and his tongue stuck out at the beautiful boy in front of him. And alright. That’s probably not attractive, but Harry came up to talk to him while he’s wearing sweats, an old t-shirt, and a beanie to cover up his oily hair. Louis notices Harry stares at his tongue for a few seconds and it helps in his confidence of thinking Harry might like him a bit. To not make Harry feel awkward for being caught staring, Louis continues, “But I guess I could go for some hot chocolate right now," he gives a shrug of his shoulders and smiles at Harry.

"Well to the cafe it is!" Harry announces as they step off a walkway and on to the one to take them back to the café.

They walk into the café and look around and notice only a few other people in there who really seem to be living life. One is asleep with his headphones in and is about to fall out of his chair, another is staring intently at her computer with eyes ready to kill, and the last is reading a book but his head keeps rolling to side as he is about to pass out. Louis laughs silently at that guy and nudges Harry to get him to look at him. He spots the guy and shakes his head.

They head up to the counter and get ready to place their order. Both are staring at the menu board that hangs on the wall behind the cash register. While Louis sneaks a glance at Harry he really can’t get over how beautiful he is with his pink lips, glimmering eyes, and ivory skin. Louis just wants to touch and kiss all over him, which is suprising in the fact that Louis doesn’t get with people quickly. He is slow to really start kissing and touching people he dates. So for him to immediately feel like he has to reach out touch Harry is something for him to be curious about.

Harry pokes him in the side to get his attention and he squirms away grabbing Harry’s finger in retaliation, “Noooo! I’m so ticklish!” Louis laughs a bit from being tickled but still trying to be stern as he squeezes Harry’s finger, “No poking in my sides!”

“I can’t believe you just told me you’re ticklish! I’m definitely going to remember that! Not a very smart move on your part!” Harry gives him an evil smile while he pulls his finger away only to wrap both his arms around Louis to tickle each of his sides.

“Stooooooooppp!” Louis tries to gasp for air, but the bigger boy is being relentless. “HARRYYYYY!!” Louis tries squirming away but Harry uses his size advantage over him. Harry just continues to laugh but finally releases his hold.

“That is your own fault for telling me you’re ticklish! I just couldn’t resist!”

The blue eye narrow at him, “You just wait! I will get you back!”

“Mmhmm, I’m shaking.”

“As you should be.” It’s really strange how comfortable Louis feels with him already. Normally he wouldn’t take to kindly for someone he barely knew to be touching him as much as Harry just did, but as he thinks back on it, it doesn’t make him feel uncomfortable one bit.

As they were in their own little world of tickle fighting, they didn’t notice the worker come stand at the register ready to take their order. He burst their bubble asking what they would like.

Louis orders a hot chocolate and a turkey with cheese panini, while Harry goes for a hot chocolate, as well, and a club sandwich. Harry pays, with much resistance from Louis, which ended in teasing Harry on how gentlemanly he was.

They get the food and find a table near the window. As they sit down and slowly start to eat the sandwiches, Harry asks, “So Louis. Tell me about yourself. Like where are you from? How old are you? Your last name? Interesting facts?” Louis laughs at the last two.

“Well Harry. My last name is Tomlinson, I am from Austin, Texas, I am 20 years old, but about to turn 21 in December and I have been known to speak to animals.” He sees Harry raise his eyebrows.

Harry tries to keep a straight face but I can see his smile growing, “Oh yea? What kind of things do you speak them about?”

He shrugs his shoulders like it nothing, “You know, just tell ‘em a couple jokes, listen to them tell me about what other animals butts they’ve sniffed, nothing but your everyday gossip.”

“I love a good bit of gossip. So c’mon, what’s the newest scandal you’ve heard? Who stole who’s treat? Who didn’t ask permission to sniff the other? Hmm?” Harry plays along even with his two dimples out full force.

“Well don’t let the mice know but I heard the cat was planning to steal their next bit of cheese,” he stage whispers. At that they both dissolve in giggles.

Eventually Harry says, “But seriously. Come on. I want to know about you. You said you’re from Austin right? So why are you in San Fran?”

“My sister had a work conference here for the week so I decided to come up with her just for the weekend before so we could explore the city. She is staying until Thursday,” Louis explains. He really didn’t want to have to stay cooped up in a hotel room by himself, nor did he want to wander the city by himself. “Why are you in here then?”

“We’ve been doing some writing and promo stuff over here. We’ve were in LA for a bit, but a producer we wanted to work with is here, and also we’ve never really been here before and we heard it was cool city, so decided to check it out a bit. But now we’re heading home for a break. Finally,” he finishes with a relieved looking smile. Louis could tell he was looking forward to his time off.

“That’s good you get some time off for the holidays and such.”

“Yea it is. So what do you? Are you in school? Do you work?” Harry questions almost eargerly.

“Well I am currently taking a semester off of school because I decided to transfer, but I am starting at the University of Texas in January. And right now I don’t have a job, just getting used to being back in Austin and spending time with my family.”

“Hmm that sounds nice being able to spend time with your family. So why did you transfer?”

“I just wanted to be closer to home. My last school was pretty far away.” Louis makes sure to say quickly but he can tell Harry noticed some hesitance on his part of talking about that. Louis definitely does not tell him the real reasons for transferring because that would bring up a lot of unwanted thoughts for him. He is trying to seem normal. And knows he isn’t only trying to convince Harry.

Luckily Harry drops that topic and asks what Louis’ going to school for. He tells him criminal justice, which Harry seems to find really interesting and end up discussing that for a while. They finished their sandwiches and are now sipping on their hot chocolates as the conversation flows easily between them. They aren’t really talking about serious things, mainly joking and laughing. Harry tells a bit about his family and One Direction. Louis learns that he is 20 also and his birthday is in Febuary, which is cool as they are only 2 months apart.

It is so nice for Louis to just be able to sit and talk to someone like this. Someone who isn’t constantly bringing up things he doesn’t want to talk about. It’s so easy with Harry. Louis doesn’t think he has laughed or smiled this much (and genuinely) in a long time. It could be weird for him to be thinking about this but something just feels right with Harry. Something draws him in. But he doesn’t want to pull away. He was to curl up in it. Louis has never been scared of relationships or falling in love. (Not that this is what this is) So he isn’t put off by liking Harry a little too much possibly a little too quickly. It’s just so natural between them, he can’t help but have a tiny itch under his skin of wanting Harry to love him.

Sadly (where were these thoughts earlier when he was mad about being delayed), it gets to be 7:50 and his plane is set to board in 10 minutes. He tells Harry this and a look of disappointment crosses his face.

“Wow. I seriously forgot we both have planes we have to catch.”

“Yea I didn’t realize how quickly the time had passed!”

They start to stand to go throw away the trash. As they start heading out of the café Harry stops him.

“Listen Louis. I know we haven’t known each other but only a few hours but I like talking to you.” He looks a little shy at saying this and Louis instantly feels the need to reassure him.

“I feel the same way Harry.” They are standing pretty close together and it feels intimate.

“So do you think I could get your number? I would really like to stay in contact with you and possibly come visit you sometime.” Harry asks. “I know it will probably be annoying trying to be friends with me when it takes a while for me to answer texts or I can’t always call you, but I would really like to try.”

“Harry slow down!” Louis gently squeezes his arm, “Its fine. I would really like to be friends with you too! And don’t worry about not being able to text back or something because that always happens to me! I leave my phone lying somewhere and forget about it completely!” He reaches in his pocket and swaps Harry for his phone. They each put in their contact information and both take a selfie for the contact picture.

They then head down the escalator back to the gates. Harry walks with Louis over to his.

They turn to look at each other; each with a frown and sad eyes.

“I’m really glad you decided to stop staring at me and actually talk to me!” Louis tells him trying to make him laugh.

It works and he responds, “Whatever you know you like being stared at!”

“Only if it’s with pretty boys with curls,” Louis winks and reaches up to ruffle his hair.

“Oh stop.” He blushes.

The announcement that his plane is boarding is heard over the speaker.

“Okay well I have to go. I am really glad that we did get to talk. I like you Harry. You’re not too bad for a Brit or a popstar.”

“Thanks Lou. I really don’t want you to go.” Harry whines.

Louis pulls him into a hug which he immediately responds by wrapping his arms around the smaller boy.

“It’s okay Harry. You have my number. You can call me anytime and we can text and skype and whatever else there is. We will figure out sometime for us to meet up again. I promise.” This is one of the hardest goodbyes he has ever had to go through. This boy is going to be special to him; he can already feel it.

“You better keep your promise of that!” Harry pulls back and stares into his eyes.

The final boarding call comes through.

“Bye Harry.”

“Bye Louis.” He brushes a kiss across the tan cheek.

Louis turns and walks up to the gate. As they scan his ticket, he glances back one last time to look at Harry. Both smile sadly at each other. The flight attendant hands back the ticket and ushers him through the door. He waves one last time as Harry blows a kiss, then he is out of sight.

As he is about to turn his phone off for the flight a new text message comes through:

 **Your Favorite Stalker:** Have a safe flight Louis and let me know when you land. xx –H

 **The Animal Whisperer:** You too Harry! But you will probably still be in the air by the time I wake up in the morning. x –L

 **Your Favorite Stalker** : Well then I will expect a good morning message to greet me when I get off the plane ;) xx –H

 **The Animal Whisperer:** Whatever loser. You will get what I give you :p –L

The flight attendant then tells him to turn his phone off now, but he sneaks one last glance at the screen.

 **Your Favorite Stalker:** Getting anything from you is good enough for me. Talk to you in the morning Lou. xx –H

He powers down his phone and stares out the window. He probably has a disturbingly big smile on his face but doesn’t really care. He just met a guy who he could easily see being the love of his life. And he knows he will keep the promise of seeing him again one day.

He pulls out is iPod and inserts his headphones. He scrolls through to find all the One Direction songs he has and puts it on shuffle. He feels genuinely happy for the first time in months.

He drifts off to sleep thinking about how he might start enjoying the rain again.


	2. You call it texting and skyping, I call it falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of texting, Louis' birthday, and Louis starts school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not get used to updates this quick! I was bored so decided to write! 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy and thank you for the comments on the first chapter!

**Your Favorite Stalker:**

**I was just told to put a diaper on my face because I have a lot of crap coming out of it. :(((**

So for the past 3 weeks, it has become a normal occasion for Louis to wake up to random text messages that are similar to this. Of course he complains to Harry about how strange he is and “ _can’t you find some better jokes Harold?”_ but in the end, the silly words never cease to put a smile on Louis’ face.

 

**The Animal Whisperer:**

**Hmmm well I would say that surprises me, but I’m not a liar. ;) and you do talk some shit. xxxxx**

**Your Favorite Stalker:**

**Heyyyyyy! You’re worse than the people here. I need to find better friends. :/**

This then will lead to Louis complaining how he is the best friend Harry has ever and will ever have (Seriously Harry, you will never find someone like me to put up with your nonsense.) Which then turns Harry into a sap and he drones on about how true that is. Needless to say it always makes for entertaining mornings for Louis.

 

Ever since he has gotten home after meeting Harry, it has been nonstop texting and skyping. There aren’t a lot of phone calls because any time Harry has enough time to talk on the phone, it makes more sense to go ahead and skype. But in between, there aren’t many hours that go by without at least texting. Louis has actually been pleasantly surprised by Harry’s response time. After he had told Louis in the airport that he can’t always text back right away, Louis had been nervous. But it seems he had no reason to be, because Harry is usually writing back within a few minutes. Louis is sure it’s due to One Direction having a break right now and once they become busy again it won’t be the same, so he is not taking this for granted.

 

As it is early December, Louis has been getting things prepared for moving into his apartment and making sure his registration is taken care of at his school. He isn’t working, so really he just hangs out at his family’s house, goes to physical therapy two times a week and lately going Christmas shopping.

 

One thing that he has added to his list of ‘things to do when I am sat at home bored’ is going online and watching YouTube videos of One Direction. Alright, yes he feels sort of creeperish, but who wouldn’t do this if they became friends with Harry Styles? He is just trying to get to know beautiful boy. Is it a crime? No. Is he telling Harry? No. So, no problem. Although, he is sure Harry knows because he has slipped up a few times while skyping and commented on some things he had seen but tried to play it off. Thankfully, Harry is a wonderful human being as he just smiled knowingly and ignored the blush on Louis’ face. It’s not really a big deal. He has just become a huge fangirl to Harry Styles. But he does feel like he has a right to be. _Harry kissed him on the cheek! And texts him sweet things!_ Louis has done nothing wrong.

It’s Louis’ 21st birthday. It’s also Christmas Eve. Which blah. But well, Louis isn’t a real heavy partier. He does enjoy to go out every now and then, but would much rather pick staying at home and possibly playing board games with his family. Also, it may have to be because he doesn’t really have any friends around. In high school he had a few friends but none that were really the kind to stick. Especially after he moved 6 hours away and couldn’t ever visit. And now that he has moved back, all of his friends that he made the first 2 years of college are again 6 hours away. He isn’t bitter. He knows he made the right decision with coming back home, but he does miss having an escape of friends that weren’t serious and concerned about how he was all the time. Maybe they weren’t his best friends but it was nice to not worry about things when he was with them. They never asked questions, just let him be. Plus, he was never concerned about having a best friend. He hasn’t ever had one. He’s had close friends sure, but never anyone he felt like he could go to with anything or call anytime and they would be there for him. But it’s mostly his fault. He never really cared about anything in school besides soccer and making good enough grades to get a decent scholarship. Friends weren’t his top priority. But now, since there is no more soccer he wishes he had someone like that. Someone to pull him out of his own head from time to time. He thinks that Harry has started to become that kind of person for him. Louis could be sitting in his room thinking about everything and make himself sad, but right about that time Harry will text him something dumb that puts a smile on his face and he instantly will forget what he was thinking about before. However, he knows his parents are worried about him. He doesn’t really go out often and they know he doesn’t have any friends here and they think something is wrong with him. He would agree but he doesn’t want to face up to it. He is _fine._

 

He and Harry had discussed getting Christmas presents for each other and decided not to. They both agreed they had no idea what to get the other and left it at that. But this doesn’t mean Harry didn’t get him a birthday present which Louis definitely forgot to make part of the deal.

 

He goes to check the mail and finds a small square box addressed to him. There is no return address so he isn’t entirely sure what to expect from it. His paranoid mind goes from it being a bomb or laced with anthrax but quickly dismisses these as he doesn’t know why anyone would want to kill him. He breathes a sigh of relief and gathers the rest of the mail and heads back to his house.

 

He enters the kitchen to find a knife to cut the box open. Once opened, he finds a note in messy handwriting:

 

_Birthday Boy,_

_You thought you were clever with us not getting each other Christmas presents but I could never forget your birthday as you so easily did. Don’t worry this is nothing big, more a joke than anything! I hope you have a wonderful 21 st and have a shot for me! I am not opposed to few drunken texts or a call ;) _

_Miss you Lou! I wish I could celebrate there with you but I am definitely there in spirit!_

_Harry xx_

 

Louis laughs but also blinks away the wetness pooling in his eyes. He has never had friends who would do something like this.

 

He places the note down and looks inside the box. He pulls out all three of One Directions CDs. He chokes out a laugh as he rolls his eyes. Harry would do this. He opens the CD cases and notices a few short notes written on them along with signatures he is guessing are the rest of the band.

 

_Happy Birthday Mate!_

_Hope to meet you sometime!_

_-Liam_

_Happy 21 st_

_Harry won’t shut up about you!_

_You seem pretty cool!_

_-Zayn_

_Happyyyyyyy Birthdayyyyyy!_

_Have a pint and some cake for me!_

_Make sure you get wasted!_

_Harry looooooves you!_

_Can’t wait to meet you!_

_-Niall_

_Happy Birthday Lou!_

_Have a good one!_

_Miss you!_

_-Harry (p.s. ignore Zayn and Niall)_

 

Louis is cracking up when he finishes reading them. He can’t believe Harry would do this. But actually he can because this seems like typical Harry. He did learn one good thing out of this though. Harry talks about him to the other boys. Which he did not squeal about. He is a 21 year old guy! He didn’t. That is one thing Louis really likes about Harry; it doesn’t seem that he is the only one feeling the way he does. Harry is constantly reminding him of how much he likes Louis, how happy he is they met, and how he wishes he could be here.

 

**The Animal Whisperer:**

**Why do they all think they are meeting me?**

**Your Favorite Stalker:**

**Well I told them they could when we play our show there! (I’m guessing you got my present :))**

**The Animal Whisperer:**

**What if I don’t want to meet them?**

Louis smirks as he sends this. He knows Harry will get all nervous. He really is too easy to get riled up.

 

**Your Favorite Stalker:**

**You don’t?! Why not? They really want to meet you!**

**The Animal Whisperer:**

**Just because they are in a famous boy band doesn’t mean I automatically want to meet them Harold.**

He gives it a few seconds to let Harry have a freak out then sends

 

**The Animal Whisperer:**

**I’m just kidding Harry! Calm down! Of course I would like to meet them! :)**

**Your Favorite Stalker:**

**Lou you seriously just stressed me out! Not fair! :/**

**The Animal Whisperer:**

**Okay. I’m sorry! That’s a bad joke. But I thought it was pretty funny. I’m laughing**

He waits a few more minutes for a reply then realizes Harry is trying to be mad at him.

 

**The Animal Whisperer:**

**Harrrrryyyyyyyyy! Don’t do this! I won’t laugh anymore promise! I know it’s important to you for us to meet. Thank you for the CDs. I will make sure to have your lovely voice sing me to sleep every night!**

When it’s been a few minutes after that Louis really starts to worry then his phone lights up with Harry’s face showing he is receiving a call.

 

“I’m sorry!” He immediately says upon answering

 

“Lou it’s okay! I was just messing with you to get back at you!” Harry laughs.

 

“Well you know my dear Harold. Two wrongs don’t make a right. So ha.”

 

“Okay okay truce!”

 

“Fiiiiiine. So what do I owe the pleasure of this call to?” Louis asks sweetly.

 

“Well I just wanted to call and tell you Happy Birthdayyyyyyyy….” Harry then starts signing Happy Birthday to him very obnoxiously he might add, but just makes him laugh that much harder.

 

Harry eventually finishes in which Louis compliments him on his singing, “Nice job there pal. However I don’t think it’s a yes for me. You know I don’t think there was enough emotion put into it. So it’s a no.”

 

At that Harry bursts out laughing, “Louuuuuu but I thought I did really well! What do I need to do? Do you want me to beg? I will get down out my knees and beg right now! I need that yes!” Louis hears him fake crying.

 

However, the mental image Harry just painted for him makes Louis feel a little excited in his lower regions , and so this phone call doesn’t get extremely awkward, he might accidently yell out, “No! Harry no, no. You don’t have to b-beg.” He tries to get himself under control. “You can have the yes!”

 

“Well that was easy,” Harry mutters. “Are you alright Lou?”

 

“What?! Oh yea I’m fine!” He takes a deep breath and changes the subject. “Thank you for the CDs by the way. And tells the boys I liked their notes.”

 

“Yea it’s no problem! I thought it would be funny, and the guys were excited to write you a note. As you can tell by what Zayn and Niall said.”

 

“Awwww is wittle Harry embarrassed?” Louis says in a voice like he is talking to a baby.

 

“Nooo.” You can practically hear Harry’s blush.

 

“It’s okay H. You can talk about me all you want as long as it’s good things!”

 

“I’m so glad I have your permission!” Harry rumbles.

 

At that they stay on the phone for a while longer until Harry has to go for his families Christmas Eve festivities.

 

After his birthday and Christmas, time seems to go by pretty fast. They days are still filled with _HarryHarryHarry_ (and possibly the nights too; thanks Google Images), but they are also filled with packing and getting ready to move.

 

He moves in to his new apartment, which is near downtown Austin and about 30 minutes from his parent’s house, on the second weekend of January. His first morning there is spent skyping with Harry to give him a tour. He also gets a job working at Urban Outfitters on the Drag which is a popular student shopping area for Austin.  

 

Louis starts school the next week. He’s not really nervous per say. He just hopes he can find someone in his classes that end up being a study partner or something. He always tries to find one person in each of his classes so if misses class or needs help he has someone to go to.

 

His first class is Criminal Law. He gets there about 10 minutes early and finds a seat somewhere towards the back. The front stresses him out because always feels like the teacher is looking at him and if he isn’t paying attention he will get in trouble.

 

As he is waiting for class to start he receives a text from Harry.

 

**Your Favorite Stalker:**

**Good luck in your classes today! Maybe skype tonight? xx**

As he is responding a simple ‘thank you! And yes!’ he feels someone sit down next to him. He looks up and is met by a slightly good looking guy with dark blonde hair. He gives a small smile then looks to make sure he hasn’t received another text.

 

“I’m Kyle,” the guy says.

 

“Hi. I’m Louis.” He looks up to say then goes back to his phone.

 

“So what year are you?” Kyle, apparently, asks.

 

“Hmm? Oh I’m starting my first semester as a junior. You?”

 

“This is my second semester as a junior. Are you new here?”

 

“Yea. I just transferred.” Louis notices the teacher enter the classroom so he sticks his phone in his bag. He then glances at Kyle and thinks maybe he could be his study partner for this class.

 

“Oh really? That’s awesome! You are going to love it here!” Louis thinks he seems to be a little too excited for 8:00 in the morning.

 

“I hope so!” At that, the teacher starts talking so he turns to face the front.

 

When class ends he starts to pack up his bag and stand to walk away. But then he hears Kyle call out to him so he turns around, “Yea what’s up?”

 

“Well I was just wondering when your next class was and if you needed help finding it?” Kyle smiles and Louis can tell it’s not all innocent, but he thinks what could it hurt by playing along and having him show where his class is because Louis honestly has no idea.

 

“Well my next class is at 10, but you could show me now if you want?” Louis tells him.

 

“If you don’t have class until 10, would you maybe want to stop and get coffee?” Kyle asks somewhat shyly and this is where Louis freezes. He knows what Kyle is implying. He doesn’t have a reason to say no, but his mind automatically drifts to Harry.

 

He knows they are nothing more than friends no matter how many times they have told each other how much they wish they could be together. But it still doesn’t stop him from feeling like he is slightly cheating on Harry. However, Harry isn’t here. Harry won’t be here until May. What harm could it possibly cause if he said yes to Kyle? It’s not like he is accepting a marriage proposal. This can totally be an innocent coffee date. Also, what if he enjoys his time with Kyle? It wouldn’t hurt to maybe have someone who was _here_ that he likes and could hang out with. He likes cuddles. Sue him. Plus, surely Harry isn’t just sitting around waiting for Louis. He is a huge popstar. Of course he is going to be with other people. So with that thought, he takes a deep breath and smiles at the cute boy in front of him, “Yea that sounds nice.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me! 
> 
> Hope to update again soon!
> 
> Please leave your comments! :)


	3. I want you to make me happy. Will you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis does some thinking, sees some pictures, and is asked on a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's been a week. Hopefully you readers are still with me? 
> 
> Not too sure about this chapter. I think it's kind of boring. But needed to set more of the plot and you learn a bit more about Louis. 
> 
> Hope you like it!

Depression: severe despondency and dejection typically felt over a period of time and accompanied by feelings of hopelessness and inadequacy.

 

Louis stares at the computer screen for a few more seconds then drops his head on to the bed. You see, Louis knows he isn’t happy. Yes there are moments in the day when he laughs and has a smile on his face, but he isn’t overall happy. He tries to think about when it started. But the problem is that he thinks he hasn’t ever really truly been happy. He hasn’t ever had a person to make him happy or a hobby that he excels in that makes him feel content. All he has ever had in his life is soccer. That had always been his focus, his goal, his dream. Up until April.

 

For the past couple years however Louis has started to wonder if it ever was _his_ dream, _his_ goal. He always enjoyed playing sure, but he doesn’t know if it was just because he was good. When he was old enough to understand how to kick a ball, his father placed one at his feet. The rest was history.

 

His dad was always making him practice, making him better, pushing him to his limits. And when he reached the age to start worrying about college it was constantly talking about what scholarships he could get. There was never a question if he _wanted_ to play in college, it was _expected._ All of his family, his friends, his parent’s friends, etc. knew he would be playing. If he didn’t, it would have been like everything people thought they knew about the world would’ve turned out wrong.

 

So when the time came, he signed on the dotted line, they threw a party, pictures were taken, and he was shipped off to a place far from home to do something he wasn’t sure he ever really wanted in the first place. His dad was so proud. That was what made him go through with it. The look in his eye when he got the offer. The hug he received when he said yes. And then the smile he got when he made his first goal for his collegiate team. Many people would think Louis’ father was a monster. Or another parent living vicariously through their child. But those people are wrong. Louis loves his father more than anything. They are best friends. His father pushed him yes, but Louis loved him so much that he wanted to give back as much as he could. His father was a great coach, and was always there if Louis needed lifting up after a bad game. But off the field, he was even better. He accepted Louis when he came out at 16 as gay. He took Louis’ side when he was fighting with his older sister. And when Louis cried to him that he didn’t want to go back to college his sophomore year, his father hugged him and whispered, “Just make it one more year, then you can come home. Go out with a bang.”

 

So he did. Even though he hated most of it, he tried his very best to finish with the happiest memories he could. Him and his dad talked about transferring; if he wanted to keep playing, but for a different school, or if he wanted to quit all together. Louis wasn’t sure what he wanted. He was tired. Playing a collegiate sport was exhausting. But he was getting free school out of it. There were so many pros and cons he couldn’t decide. But in the end he didn’t have to.

 

He was playing in a game last February and went to slide tackle. But as it turned out, the rain had made it really muddy, so he slipped on his approach and fell. He immediately felt the horrible stabbing pain in his leg, and laid grasping his knee trying not to cry.

 

One MRI later, he has a torn ACL and a torn Meniscus. 

 

Two months later he spoke to his physical therapist who told him that there was a chance he could play again, but never to his full ability he had before.

 

His decision was made. The game he got hurt would be the last game he would ever play competitively.

 

 So Louis isn’t sure when this sadness began but he knows it escalated when he stopped doing what he had been doing since he was 4 years old. He knows in his mind it is depression, but he is too much of a coward to admit it. He doesn’t want to be depressed. He isn’t even sad about not playing soccer. He just doesn’t know who he _is_ without soccer. He never worried about friends, he had his teammates, and he wasn’t suppose to worry about the next two years because it was suppose to be soccer. He doesn’t know what to do with his life now. Since April, he hasn’t had to worry about practice, or working out. He had so much free time, he had no idea what to with it.

 

He does think he is getting better though. He started at UT, he has a few friends in his classes, he has Kyle, and he has Harry. He is positive the latter is responsible for helping him find happiness again. He can never go with talking to Harry without a smile on his face. It just doesn’t work like that. However, the past few weeks he has started to feel guilty when talking to him because he hasn’t told Harry anything about Kyle other than ”I met him class and we had coffee, he is really nice.” He isn’t trying to be rude to Harry by not telling him, he is just trying to figure out how Harry will most likely react when Louis tells him Kyle asked him out on a date.

 

Yes, Kyle asked him out. Ever since the first morning, they have been talking and they get coffee together most days after class. It’s been nice. Kyle is very sweet, he seems to like Louis a lot, and he hasn’t done anything to put Louis off. The only problem Louis finds in the situation is he keeps comparing him to Harry, and constantly wishing it was Harry instead.

 

Harry and he have kept up their same routine, except now Harry texts him from rehearsals for their tour, which starts in 1 ½ weeks. When they talk, they try not to focus on how much they wish they could be together, because it makes both of them sad, and ends with Louis having to hold back tears when he goes to bed.

 

So with the Kyle thing, he has been very hesitant. He doesn’t think it is fair for him to start something with someone when he has so many feelings for someone else.

 

Luckily for Kyle, the morning before he asked Louis out on a date, Louis saw pictures of Harry online with another guy.

 

_THE DAY BEFORE_

He was in between classes, messing around online on his laptop, when he saw a picture of Harry walking with a guy. Curiously, he clicked the link which took him to an article:

 

**Harry Styles’ New Boyfriend or Just a Boytoy?**

Last night, One Direction’s Harry Styles was spotted out in London accompanied by a handsome bloke. Sources say they went to dinner then topped off their night with drinks at _Frill_. Below are pictures of the two leaving the club together. After party at the Styles’ residence anyone? Harry, who recently came out as bisexual, has been seen out friends quite a bit the last few weeks, but not alone with only one boy. Well, well, Harold, are you getting loved up? Or just having a last hoorah before you leave for tour? And who is that cutie on your arm? Hopefully we can find out soon if it’s something that intends on lasting.

 

Louis gaped at the pictures for what seemed like hours. After finally being able to pull his eyes away he glanced at the time and noticed he was about to be late for his next class. Hastily, he gathered his belongings and rushed off.

Throughout his walk/run he couldn’t get the images of Harry and the guy out of his mind. When he was in class that is all he could think about.

 

Harry didn’t even mention he was seeing anyone. (And okay. Louis hasn’t said anything about the Kyle thing but they haven’t really had a date yet!) This was obviously a date. Dinner, drinks, then leaving together. Louis has no idea what he is even feeling. Anger, fury, confusion, sadness. Embarrassment because he knew Harry would have not waited or wanted him. Harry surely was saying that stuff to him because he was being polite and it didn’t matter because it’s not like they will see each other soon so what does it matter if Harry didn’t mean it.

 

It’s just. Ugh. Louis thought that Harry would have at least told him if he was planning to go on a date with someone. Especially since there is such a great risk that Louis will see the pictures! He has had plenty of opportunities to tell Louis. THEY TALK ALMOST EVERY MINUTE!

 

In order for Louis to have the upper hand (that’s what he tells himself) he takes out his phone and opens his messages to Harry.

 

**The Animal Whisperer:**

**You looked good last night.**

He tries to calm his boiling blood. Deep breaths. In. Out. In. Out. About 5 minutes later his phone lights up. He peeks at his teacher to make sure he isn’t being watched then ducks his head to read the text.

 

**Your Favorite Stalker:**

**Thanks… I’m guessing you saw the photos?**

Ha. Saw the photos. Yea that’s right I fucking saw the _fucking_ photos!  You with your perfect little face and pretty hair and then that horrible devil with you. Fuck! In. Out. In. Out.

 

When he calms down enough to not send a string of only swear words accompanied by mean emojis, he picks his phone up.

 

**The Animal Whisperer:**

**Yep. Have fun? Your date was cute.**

 

**Your Favorite Stalker:**

**Soooo I can’t tell if you’re being sarcastic or not. I don’t know what the right answer is.**

Yea that’s right you don’t!

 

**The Animal Whisperer:**

**Noooo I’m not being sarcastic! I really want to know about my friends date! So did you enjoy it?**

Friends! HA! I would say we’re a little more than friends buddy!

 

**Your Favorite Stalker:**

**Okkkk?? Yea it was a good time. He was cool.**

**The Animal Whisperer:**

**AWWW. Did you have slumber party too? Braid each other’s hair? Paint your nails?**

Yea Louis can be immature. Whatever. He’s half way in love with this guy. Sue him.

 

**Your Favorite Stalker:**

**Ok now I know your being sarcastic. What’s wrong? Are you mad I went out with him?**

Okay. Seriously? Louis has been having anxiety over telling Harry about Kyle and they aren’t even dating. He goes out on a date and asks what’s wrong? Louis will tell him what’s fucking wrong! For the past 3 months they have done nothing but constantly tell each other how much they like each other and want to be with each other then this fucker has the audacity to go on a date with someone else and can’t even let Louis know?! At least have the common courtesy to tell him before he has to find out on his own by a fucking gossip blog!

But of course Louis won’t tell Harry this. He doesn’t want Harry to know how affected Louis is. If Harry doesn’t know what is wrong in this situation then he obviously doesn’t feel the same as Louis. And Louis will not be the weak one.

 

He resigns himself with a sigh.

 

**The Animal Whisperer:**

**No Harry I’m not mad. Sorry. Just a bad day. I have to focus in class now. Talk to you later.**

He puts his phone in his back pack and tries to pay attention to what his teacher is saying.

 

For the rest of the day he tries not to be sad. In his mind he knew this would happen. But of course he couldn’t help but hope.

 

Even though Harry hurt him, he has decided to not let it affect their friendship. Harry has turned into his best friend. He can’t give that up. So he will ignore the fact that Harry went on a date and will probably go on more dates. He won’t bring it up in conversations, he will just act like that part of Harry’s life doesn’t exist. It will be fine. Go team.

 

Later that day, when he has gotten comfortable on the couch ready to watch The Voice, Kyle calls him. He pauses the TV and accepts the call, “Hello?”

 

“Hey Louis! What are you up to?”

 

“Nothing really. Watching a bit of TV.” Louis really doesn’t feel like talking to anyone right now.

 

“Oh yea? I’m just headed home from the library.”

 

“Hmm I should probably be doing homework tonight too, but I really didn’t feel like it.” Louis replies thoughtfully.

“I feel ya!” Kyle laughs.

 

“Mmhmm. So what did you call for?” Louis wonders. Kyle never calls. They only text, so he is very curious as to what this is about.

 

He hears Kyle take a deep breath, then, “I wanted to ask if you would like to go on a date with me?”

 

Louis is silent. He closes his eyes and sees green. But that quickly morphs into Harry with the spawn of Satan. This in turn means another decision he doesn’t have to make for himself.

 

“Yea that’d be great! When were you thinking?” He rolls his eyes at the sound of his own voice coming out faintly. He knows this isn’t truly what he wants.

 

“Really?!” Kyle exclaims. “I was thinking this Friday? 7 o’clock?”

 

Kyle sounds so excited which makes Louis smile. At least someone wants him.

 

“Yea okay! Friday it is!”

 

“Okay I will see you in class! Bye Lou”

 

His breath hitches at the nickname. He gives a barely audible, “Bye” before he hears the line go dead.

 

He cannot believe he accepted to a date in spite of someone else. Louis does really like Kyle. He does. But. He isn’t Harry. He knows that will be the only thing going through his mind Friday night. He feels guilty but he also really wants to give Kyle a shot. He agrees with himself to give this a real go.

 

 

The next morning he wakes up to his phone ringing. However before he was able to pick it up it cuts off. He checks to see who it was and notices it was Harry and he left a voicemail. He brings the phone up to his ear and listens:

 

“Hey Lou. So you are probably sleeping but I just wanted to call and say I’m sorry. I know you were mad about me going out with that guy and not telling you. I just didn’t know how. You know I like you so much but there isn’t anything we can do about it right now. That guy meant nothing to me. I was just trying to get my mind off of you because I’m honestly so sad about our situation. I hate this. I really hope you can forgive me! Please Louis. You’re my best friend. I can’t have you be mad at me. So call me back when or if you want. I should be able to answer all day. I miss you.” Harry’s voice sounded so broken and Louis immediately felt like a horrible person. He jumped to all of those conclusions without even talking to Harry about it. Then went and got himself a date with someone else. He felt awful. Shit.

 

Instead of calling Harry back right away, he rolls over and stares at the ceiling like it will give him all the answers.

 

At first he wasn’t going to feel bad telling Harry about his date, but after listening to him sound like that, he isn’t sure how he is going to manage it. After a while of deliberation he decides to tell Harry about it when he calls him back. He wants to be fair to Harry and playing Harry’s game back at him would just be childish. And he doesn’t want to fight with Harry.

 

Louis eventually gathers the strength and get out of bed to head to class. He plans to call Harry later to apologize.

 

 

That afternoon, Louis arrives at his apartment and knows that it is time to call Harry. He just needs to get it over with.

 

He had texted Harry earlier and told him to be expecting a call later in the day. So with a deep breath, he selects Harry’s name, brings the phone up to his ear, and waits.

 

3 rings later he is greeted by a deep voice, “Hi.” Louis can hear how hesitant Harry sounds and it hurts him to know he caused that.

 

“Hi. I’m sorry it took so long for me to call you today. I was just busy with classes and everything.” Surely Harry can hear the nervousness in his voice.

 

“It’s fine Lou. I know what being busy is like.” There is a tense laugh thrown in from both of them. They each know they need to talk about certain things but neither is being brave enough to bring it up.

 

“Yea..” Louis trails off.  Christ, it has never been this awkward with them. There’s a silence and then Louis finally convinces himself to bite the bullet. “Listen Harry, I’m really sorry I acted like that yesterday. It just caught me off guard. I really wasn’t it expecting it, then the way I found out… I didn’t know how to react, but they way I did definitely wasn’t it.” He waits nervously to hear Harry’s response.

 

A few beats later, apologetically Harry says, “No Louis. It’s fine. I get it. I should have given you a heads up or something. I guess I wasn’t thinking. I feel like we are in a really weird situation so I’m confused and I wanted to kind of get you out of my head?” He phrases it like a question.

 

“Yea I understand. But maybe next time you could let me know? You know before your pictures are everywhere?” He chuckles trying to lighten up the conversation.

 

“For sure. And the same for you.”

 

“Well my pictures won’t be out for the world to see.”

 

“No but I want to know what you are up to. If you are seeing someone. We’re best friends Lou, I want to know what’s going on with you. You will know if I am on a date, so I think it’s only fair if you tell me.”

 

How fitting.

 

“O-okay,” Louis gulped. “Well then…” He pauses.

 

“Louis?”

 

“I guess I need to tell you then that I have a date tomorrow.” He squeezes his eyes shut.

 

“Oh.”

 

“Yeaaaa.”

 

“With who?” Harry questions shakily.

 

“Kyle. The guy from my class I told you about?”

 

“Right. Okay, but umm Lou, I’m not trying to be rude or anything, but if you have a date, why did you get mad at me?” There is slight annoyed tone that makes Louis wince.

 

“He didn’t ask me until last night, and I was still mad at you so I said yes.”

 

“So you are just going to get back at me?” And there is what Louis is afraid of. Harry doesn’t sound so happy anymore.

 

“No. Well yes. Ugh. I don’t know. When I said yes I was, but then I thought about it and figured I should give Kyle a chance. So it’s not to get back at you anymore.”

 

He hears a loud exhale. “Do you like him?” _Not as much as you._

 

“Yea a little bit. He’s nice. There isn’t really anything not to like.”

 

“Okay. That’s fine. As long as he is good to you.”

 

“So far he has been.”

 

“Good. I guess have fun? I don’t really want to hear about the details so please refrain? I would rather not have to picture you with another guy.” _Yea me either._

“I wouldn’t do that to you Harry. I feel the same as you.”

 

“I know and thanks.”

 

“So are we still good?” Louis asks hopefully.

 

“Of course! We weren’t ever not good.”

 

“Okay. Good. Well then I guess I will talk to sometime later?”

 

“Definitely. I’m going to sleep now. Bye Louis.”

 

“Goodnight Harry.”

 

 

_PRESENT_

So that is how Louis finds himself googling depression. After his phone call with Harry, he couldn’t get the sadness out of his system. It started off by only being sad about Harry, and then he started thinking about the other aspects of his life. After that, it just snowballed. It’s been nagging in the back of his brain for a while that he has depression, but he never wanted to admit it. He felt that admitting it would make it real, and doesn’t want it to be real. He doesn’t know if he should tell someone or not. He doesn’t think it is that serious, he knows the past couple months he has become happier. He thinks to maybe wait a little while to see if his happiness will continue to grow, and if it doesn’t then look into seeing a therapist. He has Harry, and now the thing with Kyle. He doesn’t want to rely on other people to make him happy, but maybe if they can just give a little shove it wouldn’t be so bad.

 

With that thought he goes to sleep with hopefulness blooming in his chest and a dimpled smile in his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo???
> 
> What did y'all think? 
> 
> If you have any ideas for the story, or comments let me know!!
> 
> Hope to update again soon! :)


	4. Good Things Come to Those Who Wait; Patience is a Virtue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentine's Day, Harry and Louis skype, and some other stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I like this chapter. Probably my favorite so far. I hope you like it!
> 
> P.S. thank you for all your lovely comments so far!

Is there such a thing as a ‘half’ date? If so, is it considered cheating? If it’s over skype? And it’s on the same day as another date? But it’s with your best friend. Who you share a mutual crush with? What about if neither of you called it date like an unspoken agreement? And it was on Valentine’s Day? Also, if you’re not even official with the other person you have a date with?

 These are the things running through Louis’ mind when he tries to go to sleep after getting home from his date with Kyle. His _Valentine’s Day_ date. Where he didn’t mention his kinda, sorta, almost, most likely a date he had earlier in the day with a so-called Harry Styles. So yes, Louis feels guilty. But he _does_ feel pretty bad ass because he had _TWO_ dates for Valentine’s Day. Suck on that _sadLouis!_

Now his and Harry’s skyping session (half-way date) was made because they each knew even if not _together,_ they still wanted to spend it together. So, Harry ate dinner while Louis ate lunch (pshh time-zones). And maybe for dessert they each ate chocolates out of a heart shaped box they made the other buy for themselves to be ‘from’ them. And if they watched the last Harry Potter and both teared up when Ron and Hermione _finally_ kissed in the chamber (because THAT is a love story), then no one has to know. And if someone knows they can each basically quote the whole movie, well—Harry Potter is the best so they can deal with it. But if someone called it a date they would both deny it because _NOT YET_ , but each would know that it really was. And if Harry was upset because Louis had a date later, he didn’t show it. But Louis knew.

 But it also didn’t stop Louis from enjoying himself with Kyle that evening, just like the past 2 dates they went on. That night Kyle took Louis to P.F Chang’s where they had delicious Chinese food. Then, after that they went to Speak Easy and had drinks on the rooftop. They danced and laughed and Louis liked Kyle a little bit more. When Kyle took Louis home, they might’ve kissed at his doorstep, but Louis didn’t let it go any further because he promised himself the next time he would be in love. And with some alcohol in his system he might’ve moaned another’s name because that curly-haired bastard is always on Louis’ mind. So, he thanked Kyle for a wonderful night and sent him on his merry way.

 

You could say Louis had a very good Valentine’s Day, but he did feel guilty.

 

The next day One Direction started their tour around Europe. Harry became very busy, but the two boys managed to talk as much as they could. One thing they never spoke about with each other is the _Kyle-thing._ But it was never far from each of their minds. Harry wanted to know, but at the same time didn’t. Louis didn’t know what the right thing to say was.

 

However, about 2 weeks after his date and a half, it came to a head when Kyle asked Louis to make things official.

 

They were hanging out at Louis’ apartment one Sunday afternoon. Both had been doing homework and studying for their Criminal Law test the following week, when each decided it was time for a snack break. They found themselves sitting at the bar eating left over pizza. Louis noticed Kyle fidgeting and glancing repeatedly at him, but didn’t say anything.

 After what felt like 5 years of silence, Kyle clears his throat, “So umm I r-really like you Louis.”

 Louis almost wants to laugh at how nervous he sounds but doesn’t as he gets nervous himself as to what this conversation is about. “Okay? I like you too Kyle.” When Kyle doesn’t speak up right away Louis becomes impatient, “C’mon. What is it? Tell me.” He reaches over gently hits his arm.

 “Ummm well I just wanted to know what we are?”

 Louis stills. He had been wondering when this conversation was going to come up. He didn’t want it to. Not because he doesn’t like Kyle, but he just doesn’t know what he wants with Kyle. He doesn’t not want to be his boyfriend, but doesn’t know if he does. The only person he has thought about that with is Harry. _Shit. Harry!_ How would he react if Kyle became his boyfriend? He would be devastated, Louis knows this. But no. Louis can’t be worried about that. He needs to focus on himself. He looks at Kyle. Kyle who looks so hopeful, who has been nothing but nice to Louis, who has taken Louis out on sweet dates, hasn’t pushed for more than Louis is willing to give, gives good hugs, and lets Louis cuddle with him. He might not know that much about Louis, but he is _here_ and he looks like he _wants_ to know about Louis.

 “What do you want us to be?”

 “I would like you to be my boyfriend.” He states so simply, completely ignorant to the war going on Louis’ brain.

 Louis thinks this could be a defining moment, between him and Kyle, but also between him and Harry. He also knows it doesn’t have to be. This thing with Kyle can last however long he wants. He can get out of it when he wants. Yea that might make him an asshole, but he is so done worrying about what other people want. He needs to do things for himself that he wants. Harry doesn’t get here until May and that’s only for 1 night. A boy across the ocean shouldn’t get in the way of a potential good relationship with someone that has been here and will be here.

 “I think—“ This is it. What do you want Louis? Are you happy? Will he make you happy? “I think I would like to be your boyfriend too.” Please make him happy.

 Kyle beams at him and leans over and kisses him. Louis might kiss back a little harder so the pain on his lips will mask the pain he feels in his chest. It doesn’t, in case you were wondering.

 

The next day, of course, is an off day for One Direction, which means Louis and Harry have a planned skype session. _Best Friends._

 

However, Louis is not looking forward to this one, like he usually is, because he needs to tell Harry about his new relationship status. He thinks it’s only fair to Harry. Louis doesn’t want to hurt Harry, so he figures the best way is to be straight-forward and honest with him.

 

He’s set up on the couch with his laptop in his lap and a cup of tea next to him. (Harry told him to try it one day and taught him how to make it. He can’t seem to get enough now.) His computer makes a ringing sound to let him know the call is coming through. He clicks accept and waits for the video to connect. After a few seconds he is greeted by a bright, happy, maybe a little tired Harry. They both smile into the camera and if Louis’ is not at genuine, Harry makes no comment.

 “Hiiiiiiii” Harry cheered.

“Hi Hazza. You’re looking a bit tired there bud. It’s only been 2 weeks! You’ve still got 4 months left!”

 “Shut it Lou.” He whined. “I’m getting too old for this!”

 Louis burst out laughing. “Harry you’re only 21! This is when you’re supposed to be living like you do! You’re in your prime!”

 “I’m in my prime? Huh Lou?” Harry smirked.

“Be quiet Harry. You know what I meant,” He scolded with a roll of his eyes.

“It’s okay Louis. A lot of people would agree with you!” He winked.

 Louis groaned. “Seems like you do too. Cocky much?”

 “Wel—“

 “Nope. Don’t even go there!” Louis interrupts what was soon to be a very bad joke. He would have laughed anyway.

 “Fiiiiiine. So Lou what have you been up to? How was your test this morning?”

 “It went okay I guess. I’m not gonna make a prediction because I don’t want to jinx it.”

 “Fair enough,” Harry chuckles.

 “How have the shows been?” It’s weird to think Harry is out on stage in front of thousands every night while Louis does homework. Life is weird.

 “Good. Great even. Big crowds. It’s been a lot of fun so far.” That’s one thing Louis really loves about Harry. The way he lights up when he talks about performing. He can tell Harry loves it and is really passionate about it.

 “That’s great Haz! I can’t wait to see y’all when you’re here!”

 “Yea me neither! I don’t really care about the performance; I just want to see you!” And bring on the guilt.

 Louis winces a bit when he gets an uncomfortable feeling in his tummy. Most likely dread. “Yea same here!”

 They chat for a bit more about nothing of real importance, catching up on day to day life. Pranks Harry and the other boys pulled on some of their crew members, funny posters he saw in the crowd, Louis tripping on the stairs and almost face planting on his way to class. (Harry laughed for about 10 minutes when Louis told the story.) After they’ve been on the call for almost an hour, Louis knows they don’t have much longer so he waits for the break in conversation to bring up the new development that occurred in the last 24 hours.

 “Hey Harry I really need to tell you something and I don’t think you’re going to like but it’s kind of already done.” He was not ready for this.

 Harry sobered up quickly at serious look and sound of Louis. “Okay? What is it?” He asks shakily.

 “I really don’t know how to say this but please try not to get mad or sad or whatever. Please.” Louis begged. He was extremely worried about Harry’s reaction.

 “Lou please tell me what it is! You’re making me really worried!”

 With a lump in his throat he mutters, “Kyle asked me to be his boyfriend.” He looks down, scared to see Harry’s expression.

 “He—Well what did you tell him?” Harry whimpered.

 Pushing a hand through his hair he pulls his eyes up to Harry’s face. “I said yes.”

 “WHAT?! Louis are you serious?! Why- When- No. NO. You didn’t!” Harry’s voice starts to raise.

“Yea I did. I don’t know. I’m sorry.” He looks back down.

“Are you fucking kidding me right now Louis?! Why would you say yes?!!” He practically yells.

Louis’ head snaps up. “What the fuck?! You just told me 2 weeks ago that it was fine to go on a date with him!”

  
“I didn't think anything was actually gonna come out of it! I didn't think you would do that!” Harry fumed.  
  
“No harry! You don't get to do this! You know I haven't been happy in a long time. And finally I'm starting to feel better and you tell me I can't be with him?!” Louis snapped back at him.  
  
“Oh so be makes you happy?! That's so funny because last week you told me I was making you happy!” Harry spits back.  
  
“You do make me happy Harry! So unbelievably much! But it is nice to have someone that’s _here_ to hug or hold hands with and cuddle. I've been going through a rough time for past year so it's makes me feel good to have a little physical contact. You know if you could be the one, it would be you without a doubt. But that isn't possible right now! And neither of us can change that!” He argues.  
  
“I know! But I just—I didn’t think you were going to get in a relationship when we have whatever this thing is between us going on!” Harry sneered as he motioned between himself and his computer screen.

“The last time I checked we were best fucking friends Harry! That’s it! You knew I’ve been going on dates with him! So you shouldn’t be so surprised!” Louis hissed.

“Yea well it’s completely different going on dates and being someone’s boyfriend. I didn’t think you would actually do this! I didn’t go get myself a boyfriend! I didn’t want to because I thought I had you!”

“Harry! Really?! We’ve talked about this time and time again! We can’t be together right now! There is no point! Neither of us are at a point in time for us to see each other or be with each other. I don’t want a relationship like that! I can’t have that right now and you should know that better than anyone!” He wipes away a tear he didn’t realize had escaped.

He looks at Harry and sees him wiping at his eyes as well. After a minute or two of silent crying, Louis mumbles, “Say something. Please Harry. Just say something.”

“I don’t know what to say. I’m confused and hurt right now. But I’m also mad at you. And at myself because all I want is for you to be happy but I’m being selfish and not letting you. I don’t want you to be with anyone else Louis. I can’t stop myself from feeling like that. I hate this. I’m not going to lie to you.” Harry sobbed.  
  
“Harry I know. But I'm not doing this to hurt you! That's the last thing I want to do! But I think this will be good for me,” he explained. Throughout this whole conversation the only thing running through his mind is why did I say yes? Instead of being strong enough to be by himself and wait for Harry, he was weak and felt like he needed someone. He feels so dumb and humiliated. He can’t even take care of himself.

He realizes that he just voiced those thoughts out loud when he hears Harry’s sudden gasp, “Louis no! You are not weak! Don’t say that! Don’t let me make you feel that way! That wasn’t what I was trying to do! Fuck!”

“Harry stop. You didn’t make me feel this way. These are just thoughts I had been afraid to acknowledge myself for the past couple weeks.”

Harry looks thoughtful for a few moments then replies, “Louis okay listen to me. I am probably the biggest idiot but the best friend in the world for what I am about to do. Answer me these questions: Do you like Kyle?”

“Yes.”

“Do you enjoy spending time with him?

“Yes.”

“Does he treat you right?”

“Yes.”

“Do you want to be his boyfriend?”

“I think so.”

“Does he make you happy when you’re with him?”

“Yea.”

“Then you need to be with him.” Harry states. But Louis notices him wipe away a tear.

“What? I thought you were just mad that I was with him?” Louis questions. He is confused.

“I am and was, but that’s me being selfish. But Lou. All I want is for you to be happy. And if he does that, then you should let him.”

“O-okay.” He stutters. “I didn’t mean to do this. Please don’t be mad at me!”

“I’m not. I’m sorry about earlier. But Lou?”

“Hmm?”

“What about us now? Where do we go from here?”

“Harry, you know someday in the future we will be together. That’s not even a question. I will make sure that happens. But, even if I wasn't with someone right now then we wouldn't be together! So for us, we'll just say one day. When we are both single, and want to commit to a long distance relationship, then we will be together. For right now though, we are still best friends.”

“Okay. Yea so one day? Is that our label? ‘Best Friends Until One Day’?”

“If that’s what you want to call it,” Louis nods in agreement. They study each other for a minute.

“We are though right? Still best friends? I don’t want this to change us,” Harry crosses his arms, almost as if he is afraid of the answer.

“Of course Hazza! I don’t think you will ever not be my best friend. You are stuck with me!”

Harry sags in relief as a somewhat melancholy smile graces his lips, “Good. The same for you.”

Louis starts to bid farewell when Harry stops him, “One more thing! Promise to tell me if he treats you badly! I am not above flying half way across the globe to beat him up!”

Louis rolls his eyes at that, “I wouldn’t expect anything less of you Haz.”

“I’m serious Lou! Promise me!” Harry says sternly.

Louis studies him for a beat then nods, “I promise Harry.”

“Right. Well we should probably get off. I have dinner with the boys soon.”

“Okay yea I need to go to work. I guess just text me when you want?”

“I will. Bye,” Harry then ends the video chat before Louis gets a chance to respond.

He closes and sets his laptop on the coffee table, then buries his face in the couch cushion. He feels so bad about Harry. The look on his face was heartbreaking. Louis wishes their situation was easier, but then stops himself from thinking about it. He knows in the long run this will make his and Harry’s relationship stronger when they actually begin one. You have to know the valleys before you can appreciate the mountain peaks.

Then he receives a text message:

**Kyle: Do you want me to bring you dinner when you get off?**

He thinks maybe there could be a worse person to be with.

 

One potential problem in Louis and his boyfriend’s relationship is that Kyle has no idea about Harry. Any time Kyle asks Louis who he is texting, he just responds with “a friend.” If Kyle wants to think it’s a friend from his old college, then who is Louis to stop him? He isn’t lying, more like withholding the truth. But Kyle doesn’t ask questions, so Louis doesn’t feel like he _has_ to tell him. Louis is probably a douche bag, but it’s _Harry_. What is he suppose to say? “Oh my friend from England, who’s in a world known boy band, who I think I’m almost (pretty much) in love with, but we are waiting to be together, so basically I’m just using you?” Yea not planning to go down that route.

 

So he just ignores the curious looks Kyle gives him when he gets too wrapped up in the conversation he is having with Harry. But he figures Kyle’s had enough of Louis not listening to him one day when he suddenly blurts, “Who are you texting?!”

Louis stares blankly at Kyle for about 5 seconds then, “A friend.” Just like he always does.

“I know that,” He huffs annoyed. “But what friend is it? You are constantly on your phone or checking to see if a text came through. And you always end up not hearing what I say because you are too focused on your phone!”

Louis pales. He contemplates what he wants to say for a few moments, then swallows thickly, “Umm. His name is Harry.”

“Okay. What else about him?” Kyle inquires.

“He is from England.” Keep it simple.

“How long have you known him?”

“Since November.” The less he knows the better.

“How did you meet him?”

“We met when I went to San Francisco.”

“I’m not trying to accuse you, but y’all are just friends?” He asks slowly.

Louis laughs awkwardly at this. “Yea. Just friends. I would actually say he is my best friend.” He knows he probably has a small smile on his lips that isn’t helping the situation, but he can’t help it.

“Oh. Well.” Kyle looks like he doesn’t know what to say. Louis can relate.

“Don’t worry about him. We are just friends I promise.” _For now._

“Sorry. You’re just always texting him, so- Yea.”

“I know. I’m sorry. He just has weird work hours so when he is free, I try to take advantage of it. Wait. Sorry. That probably sounds bad. We’re just really close. I don’t know how to explain it, but just friends.” Louis tries to assure him when he sees an uncomfortable look cross Kyle’s face.

Luckily Kyle accepts that and doesn’t ask any more questions and Louis gives a sigh of relief. That was a close one. Although he has a feeling it won’t be the end of Kyle’s concerns about Harry. Especially when Harry comes in May.

 

Later Louis tells Harry about what happened. At first he scolds Louis for not telling Kyle about him sooner, but when Louis explains his reasons, Harry eases up on him. Then he laughs at Louis and says it’s his own fault. Louis glares at him until he starts giggling along with him. He’s glad it can be like this between them and thinks it speaks volumes about their friendship (relationship).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOOO I hope you don't hate me!
> 
> The action will start to pick up from here on out! 
> 
> Let me know what you think! Or if I need to fix anything or if you have any ideas about the story! :)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it wasn't too terrible!
> 
> I have no idea what my updating schedule will be. Most likely when I finish a chapter I will put it, no matter the day. Hopefully, I will be able to get 1 a week at least. 
> 
> I don't know how long this will be, but I already have the first 11 chapters mapped out, so after that just going where it takes me!
> 
> Please leave your comments!


End file.
